A very bad idea
by aroishot
Summary: Comment devient-on secrétaire des Volturis ? Et comment fait-on pour survivre ? Espérons que Gianna trouve la réponse avant de devenir un dessert... Love story Felix/Gianna/Demetri
1. Chapter 1

Gianna Mateosi était une très belle femme. Grande brune à la peau mate et aux yeux couleur émeraude, elle était dotée de courbes généreuses et d'une taille de guêpe. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours parfaitement coiffés et son teint mat faisait ressortir la beauté de ses yeux. Son mètre soixante quinze donnait à sa silhouette de longues jambes interminables. Sa peau avait le velouté d'une pêche et sa voix, toute la chaleur de l'Italie. Née d'une mère sicilienne et d'un père corse, elle avait hérité de sa mère fière et jalouse les formes et la chevelure tandis que ses yeux et sa taille lui venait de son père fier et susceptible. En revanche, elle n'avait rien pris de leur caractère : elle était froide et calme alors qu'ils avaient un tempérament de feu. La nature excessive de ses parents l'avait incitée à observer et analyser son entourage. Plus le temps passait et plus sa mère la jalousait. Certes, elle était fière de voir que SA fille était adulée mais elle se mordait les doigts en comprenant qu'elle avait mis au monde une rivale de taille qui la rendait terne et fade aux yeux des hommes. De femme, elle n'était plus que "Mama", ce qui la comblait de bonheur et la déprimait au plus haut point. Son père, quant à lui, sortait la carabine à chaque fois qu'un individu masculin regardait d'un peu trop près sa fille. Les disputes, les cris, les longues scènes de ménage, les visites au commissariat... Tout ceci avait été son quotidien jusqu'à ce qu'à seize ans, elle décide de fuir pour vivre sa propre vie.

Elle avait bien pleuré un peu, sur le chemin qui l'emmenait loin de la Mama qui devait verser un torrent de larmes en criant sur tous les toits qu'on lui avait enlevé la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle s'imaginait avec un sourire un peu triste son Papa, la carabine à la main, retenu par tous les voisins, hurlant qu'il ferait un massacre si on ne lui rendait pas sa fille. Elle n'avait laissé ni message, ni indices pour expliquer sa soudaine disparition. Elle avait simplement fini son petit déjeuner, fait la vaisselle, avait embrassé la Mama, le Papa et était partie comme tous les autres jours. Sauf que son sac ne contenait pas des livres scolaires mais un vêtement de rechange, quelques produits d'hygiène et tout son argent en espèces (c'est-à-dire 533 €). Au lieu d'aller à l'école, elle avait choisi de faire du stop, sachant que les hommes s'arrêteraient sans hésiter en voyant une telle beauté seule le long de la route. Dans sa poche, elle avait son spray au poivre et le couteau de son père. Ayant appris à se défendre, elle savait que son honneur serait sauf si l'un d'entre eux se révélait un peu trop audacieux. Lorsqu'un homme arrêta sa voiture à sa hauteur, elle lui demanda de l'emmener à Rome. Après un premier avertissement très efficace, les mains de l'homme restèrent bien sagement sur le volant tout le long du trajet. Rome était à deux heures de route de Naples, ce qui laissa du temps à Gianna pour réfléchir. Elle repensa à l'histoire de ses parents qui s'étaient rencontrés par hasard à Naples, lors de leur jeunesse. Ils s'étaient aimés et étaient restés à Naples, non pas parce qu'ils aimaient la ville mais parce qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Sa mère voulait les emmener en Sicile alors que son père voulait qu'ils s'installent en Corse. Puisqu'aucun des deux ne céda, ils restèrent à Naples alors qu'ils détestaient cette ville. Gianna se promit qu'elle resterait libre. Selon elle, l'erreur de ses parents venait de leur tempérament. Elle qui était de nature calme et posée ne rencontrerait jamais une telle situation. De cela, elle en était certaine.

Une fois arrivée à Rome, elle remercia d'un sourire à l'homme qui l'avait emmenée et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Tout était planifié. Elle se dirigea à la Pergola, un restaurant gastronomique et expliqua qu'elle était la nouvelle serveuse. Le service de midi n'allant pas tarder à commencer, on lui tendit l'uniforme, expliqua rapidement la carte puis on l'incita à déjeuner avant de se mettre à travailler. Vers 15h, elle quitta le restaurant pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'elle avait louée à distance. Le loyer était de 500€ par mois, charges comprises, soit la quasi totalité de ses économies. Heureusement, elle était nourrie au travail et elle recevrait sa paie avant le prochain loyer. L'uniforme étant fourni, elle devait le laver et le repasser mais un simple savon suffisait pour la lessive et la propriétaire mettait à disposition son fer à repasser. Elle resta à Rome jusqu'à ses vingt ans puis se dirigea vers Florence. Malheureusement, les loyers étant exorbitants, elle ne put habiter à Florence même. Elle chercha aux alentours, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la grande ville pour finalement s'établir à Volterra. Cette ville fut un coup de cœur pour elle, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi. C'était une toute petite commune d'une dizaine de milliers d'habitants, en haut d'un plateau. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, ce qui expliquait les loyers très modérés. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans cette ville fortifiée où le taux de criminalité stagnait à zéro. Elle aurait pu s'ennuyer mais ses aller-retours Florence - Volterra étaient si longs que ses journées lui semblaient bien courtes. Lors de ses jours de repos, elle dormait afin de préserver son capital beauté.

Trois années passèrent ainsi. Lorsqu'elle eut 23 ans, Gianna commença à faire le point sur sa vie. Elle n'était toujours pas mariée et aucun bambino n'était prévu. Son quart de siècle approchant à grand pas, elle avait peur de finir vieille fille. Elle fit mentalement la liste des hommes qui lui avaient fait la cour et qui restaient dans la course. Le bilan fut rapide : aucun ! Elle avait toujours quelque chose à reprocher à chacun d'eux. Trop grand, trop petit, trop laid, trop pauvre... La fin de l'année approchant à grand pas, elle envisageait avec difficulté de commencer une nouvelle année en étant encore célibataire et sans perspective d'un avenir qui lui siérait. Elle décida de sortir, certaine que le prince charmant ne frapperait pas à la porte de son appartement. Nous étions le 23 décembre et il était déjà 22h30. Noël était proche et cela se ressentait dans l'air. Il faisait froid, le temps avoisinant les cinq degrés mais comme ils étaient en altitude, le ressenti était pire, surtout la nuit.

Son appartement était situé sur la grande place de la ville, face au Palazzio dei Priori. La commune était si petite qu'il était rapide d'en faire le tour. Le musée de la torture était fermé (et ne l'avait de toute façon jamais intéressée), tout comme les quelques magasins . Il restait donc le Teatro Romano, datant du premier siècle avant Jésus Christ et qui était en ruine ou le Palazzo dei Priori. Elle décida de commencer par les ruines, s'imaginant qu'elle rencontrerait peut-être là bas un bel homme à la recherche d'une compagne. De toute façon, le palais étant en face de son appartement, elle pouvait le faire en rentrant; enfin, en faire le tour car l'accès était interdit à cette heure-ci. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'amphithéâtre, enfin, aux ruines, elle y trouva quelques couples qui échangeaient un peu plus que des baisers étant donné les sons qu'émettaient les femmes. Gianna grimaça de dégoût et s'éloigna. Elle n'était pas du genre à se donner en spectacle et couperait sans doute la gorge de celui qui oserait lui proposer de se donner en public. Elle se dirigea vers le Palazzo dei Priori et soupira. Volterra était une ville vraiment trop petite. Certes, les illuminations de Noël étaient jolies mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui donnerait un mari et des bambini. Elle fit le tour du palais, plusieurs fois. Elle ne parvenait pas à se résigner à rentrer alors qu'elle était sortie il y a trente minutes à peine. Alors qu'elle entamait un quatrième tour du château, une main puissante l'attrapa à l'épaule et, instinctivement, elle sortit son couteau tout en se retournant prestement. Un sifflement admiratif sortit de la bouche de l'inconnu, qui lâcha sa prise. Gianna recula d'un pas pour l'examiner. C'était un très bel homme mais il était vraiment très grand. Elle était certaine qu'il faisait plus de deux mètres. Et il était très musclé. Un peu trop à son goût. En fait, il n'était pas du tout son style. En revanche, elle semblait beaucoup lui plaire vu le grand sourire qu'il lui adressait et ses yeux qui ne voulaient plus la quitter.

\- Scusi signore. Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle poliment, en rangeant son couteau

\- Tu es du coin ? répondit-il

\- Oui, pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle en serrant à nouveau son couteau

\- Dommage... fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit

Cette rencontre laissa Gianna un peu stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit de Volterra puisse être dommage mais étrangement, elle sentait que c'était le début pour elle d'un nouveau tournant dans sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Je sais : ce chapitre est TRES court mais j'avais envie de couper à ce moment-là ^^**

 **Si vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience (sait-on jamais ? :p), vous pouvez remercier Saya Sedai qui a prit la peine de me motiver à plusieurs reprises.**

 **Ta patience a payé saya ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, 24 décembre, Gianna se leva de très mauvaise humeur, et pour cause : elle n'avait presque pas dormi ! Le visage du colosse avait flotté autour d'elle comme un fantôme insaisissable, répétant à n'en plus finir ce simple mot « Dommage ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si dommage qu'elle habite Volterra ? Avait-il eu quelques mauvais plans à son égard ? De cela, elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir lesquels. Qui était-il ? Avait-il repéré où elle habitait ? Elle avait bien essayé de prendre un petit détour pour rentrer chez elle mais son immeuble étant pile en face du Palazzio dei Priori, elle avait tout de même dû repasser près du château au bout d'un moment. Elle avait bien regardé d'elle et ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, elle avait encore senti sa présence, comme une ombre menaçante et cela ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la nuit.

Résignée, elle se leva et tituba jusqu'à son miroir, qui lui arracha un cri d'effroi. Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient si hérissés qu'il lui donnait un air d'épouvantail, des cernes encerclaient ses beaux yeux verts, son teint était blafard et son visage semblait avoir autant d'énergie que celui d'un zombie. Horrifiée, elle se jeta sur sa brosse et commença par coiffer son imposante tignasse. Une fois ses cheveux bien disciplinés, elle fit un chignon plutôt strict. Son visage étant désormais bien dégagé, elle constata avec inquiétude les dégâts. Elle se lava le visage à l'eau glacée, ce qui lui rendit quelques couleurs. Elle alla dans la cuisine et prit un œuf, de l'huile d'olive et de l'avocat. Avec cela, elle se concocta un masque de beauté peu couteux mais très efficace. Pendant qu'elle le laissa poser, elle se lava rapidement le reste du corps et enfila sa tenue de serveuse : aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël, le moment où elle gagnait le plus d'argent. Elle se devait d'être au mieux de sa forme et de sa beauté. Quelques minutes avant de partir, elle retira son masque et fut rassurée de voir que les dégâts de la nuit avaient disparu. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier et, lorsqu'elle franchit le perron, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le Palazzio dei Priori : il n'était pas là ! Rassurée, elle courut vers l'arrêt de bus qui l'emmenait à son travail.

Arrivée à Florence, elle se précipita au restaurant et prit immédiatement ses fonctions. Les couples qui vinrent déjeuner puis dîner lui rappelèrent cruellement qu'elle était encore seule à 23 ans. Si elle avait facilement supporté ce fait lors du déjeuner, son esprit étant encore en proie aux étranges paroles du colosse, la soirée lui sembla plutôt difficile à surmonter. En particulier un couple qui ne cessait de s'embrasser, de rire et semblait nager dans le bonheur. « Pourquoi elle ? », « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? », « Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? », « Moi aussi, je veux ça ! », furent les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de Gianna. Sa patience atteint ses limites lorsque l'homme fit sa demande. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui de sa démarche féline et lui jeta un regard qui le troubla beaucoup trop pour un homme venant de se fiancer. Gianna sourit pour elle-même : cet homme ne serait pas fidèle. Ecœurée, elle s'éloigna de la table après leur avoir déposé l'addition. Le jeune fiancé se précipita à sa suite pour payer sa carte, laissant sa bien-aimée seule et ébahie. Arrivé aux côtés de Gianna, il lui fit des propositions indécentes mais cette dernière resta de marbre : elle ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là ! Cet homme ne l'avait jamais intéressé, seul le bonheur qui les entourait l'avait attirée. Maintenant qu'elle savait que ce bonheur était voué à disparaître, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de lui accorder la moindre attention. L'homme parti, non sans lui avoir laissé un gros pourboire, qu'elle accepta.

Le retour fut encore plus long que d'habitude. Son esprit jonglait entre l'inconnu de la veille et l'absence du prince charmant. Quand arriverait-il enfin ? Arrivée à Volterra, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser à la fois son inconnu et son prince charmant. En effet, alors que le bus entrait dans Volterra et faisait le tour pour se garer, elle vit le colosse discuter avec un homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Grand, mais moins que le géant, sa silhouette était cachée par une cape d'un gris foncé mais elle devinait mince… et musclé ! Pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. Son visage, éclairé par la lune, était exquis : le teint pâle, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, un nez droit et une bouche qu'elle désirait déjà collée à la sienne. Tout en lui faisait penser à un séducteur… Ou un chasseur. Elle le devinait agile et sauvage, difficile à apprivoiser mais fascinant et captivant. Elle était tellement subjuguée que le conducteur dût lui rappeler de descendre. Prise sur le fait, elle rougit instantanément et se précipita dehors, ne sachant trop comment se comporter.

Le colosse la remarqua immédiatement alors qu'elle descendait les quelques marches du bus :

\- Bonsoir beauté, tu rentres bien tard ce soir ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil trop appuyé pour être séducteur

\- Bonsoir… bredouilla Gianna

Elle était un peu perdue. Que devait-elle faire ? Profiter de ce que l'inconnu en pinçait pour elle pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son prince charmant ? Ou bien devait-elle s'éloigner rapidement car, tout aussi irrésistible qu'il était, s'il discutait avec le colosse, c'est qu'il était peut-être ami et dans ce cas, dangereux. Elle n'oubliait pas cet étrange frisson qui la parcourait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au géant. Elle aurait bien aimé s'attarder sur le physique du beau gosse mais elle refusait d'être à nouveau prise sur le fait. L'inconnu de la veille reprit la parole, mais en s'adressant à son ami cette fois :

\- Tu as vu Démétri ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était belle !

\- En effet… murmura l'interpellé. Bon, Félix, il est temps d'y aller !

Sans même un regard à Gianna, il mit sa capuche et s'éloigna d'elle. Félix, le colosse, sourit à nouveau à Gianna et disparut comme son ami. Restée seule, Gianna ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Démétri, il s'appelait Démétri !

* * *

 _Pour celles qui me suivent :_

 _J'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes histoires ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse._

 _Je vous avoue que je n'étais pas très motivée pour écrire ces derniers temps (encore une fois : merci Saya !)._

 _Je tiens juste à vous rassurer : je n'abandonne jamais mes histoires._

 _Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite de celle-ci dès que possible et de continuer "Petite a la varicelle" en parallèle._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre ! J'étais débordée ces derniers temps et pas très motivée pour écrire.**

 **Vous pouvez remercier Saya et MADmoiselle Acide qui n'ont pas hésité à me relancer et à me donner la motivation nécessaire pour rédiger ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à vous deux et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Elle était belle, c'était un fait indiscutable. Pourtant, alors que Félix gazouillait à ses côtés, Démétri ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. Il savait que cette fille blesserait son ami, qu'elle se jouerait de lui et lui briserait le coeur. Démétri n'était pas dupe : il avait bien remarqué la manière dont elle l'avait regardé. De toute évidence, cette humaine avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui. Or, de son côté, même s'il l'avait trouvé belle, il n'avait rien ressenti de spécial. Il préférait chasser plutôt qu'être chassé. Si une femme lui courait après, il la fuyait. En revanche, si elle le fuyait, il n'avait de cesse de la pourchasser. Suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis ! Cet adage lui correspondait à merveille.

\- D'après toi Démétri, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? lui demanda son ami, les yeux plein d'espoir

\- Aucune idée, répondit froidement Démétri.

Son ton froid ne fit malheureusement aucun effet au colosse qui commença à faire une liste de prénoms potentiels pour sa bien aimée. Démétri grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas bon ! Félix avait un coeur d'artichaut et une âme d'enfant, malgré ses deux mètres de haut et ses kilos de muscles. Elle allait vraiment lui faire du mal ! Pire, elle mettait en péril leur amitié ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il connaissait son ami. Même s'il lui disait de ne pas s'enflammer, il était déjà trop tard ! Félix tombait amoureux beaucoup trop facilement. Et souffrait beaucoup trop régulièrement, de l'avis de Démétri. Il avait beau être un vampire depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, le géant gardait la candeur d'un enfant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il était persuadé qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait une jolie fille, elle allait devenir la femme de sa vie et lui donnerait de beaux bébés... Avant de se souvenir que, parce qu'il était devenu un vampire, il n'aurait jamais le droit ni la joie d'être père. Tel était le prix de la beauté et la jeunesse éternelle. Pour Démétri, ce n'était pas cher payé mais pour Félix, l'addition était plutôt salée. Démétri ne savait jamais comment consoler son ami dans ces moments-là. Lui n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il était un séducteur à part entière. Il aimait chasser mais une fois sa proie entre ses mains, il perdait tout intérêt pour elle. Seule la traque était excitante, le reste n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

\- Tu penses que je devrais lui offrir un cadeau ? lui demanda Félix

\- Pardon ?

\- En général, les femmes aiment bien recevoir des cadeaux.

\- Mais tu ne la connais même pas !

\- Raison de plus ! Cela me permettra d'engager la conversation ! Elle m'impressionne tu sais ! Lors de notre première rencontre, elle a sorti un couteau ! Quelle femme, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- ... Pas vraiment !

\- Moi, je l'ai trouvé formidable ! D'après toi, que devrais-je lui offrir ? Une bague ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour la demander en mariage ?

\- Non mais je ne vais pas la demander en mariage... Pas encore en tout cas !

\- ... Pas encore ?

\- Il faut que j'attende un peu. Que je lui explique qu'avec moi, elle n'aura pas de bambini...

La sombre mine qu'afficha Félix fit à nouveau grimacer Démétri. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin d'être père ni cette rêverie sentimentale. En revanche, il savait que son ami souffrait et se sentait incapable de l'aider. Comment consoler quelqu'un alors qu'on ne parvient pas à partager sa peine ? Alors, ne trouvant pas les mots, Démétri flanqua une grande claque dans le dos au colosse qui se sentit tout de suite mieux ! Il était fier et heureux d'avoir un ami tel que le chasseur !

\- Et si je lui offrais des fleurs ?

\- Ah mais tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de lui faire un cadeau ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux faire plaisir à Veronica !

\- Veronica ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a une tête à s'appeler Veronica ?

\- Pas particulièrement... Et tu devrais éviter de lui donner un nom. Si jamais ce n'est pas le bon, et il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas, elle risque de mal le prendre

\- Oups ! C'est vrai ! Mais j'ai tellement envie de savoir son nom !

\- Dans ce cas, demande le lui !

\- Tu ne voudrais pas le faire pour moi ?

\- PARDON ?

\- Tu sais parler aux filles toi ! Moi, elle m'impressionne ! Quand je la vois, j'ai juste envie de siffler d'admiration et de la contempler pendant des heures !

\- ... Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier !

\- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est la femme de ma vie !

\- Mais tu ne la connais même pas !

\- Je le sens ! Je le sais ! C'est elle ! Je te jure Démétri, le jour où ça t'arrivera, tu comprendras ce que je veux te dire !

D'un geste, Démétri fit signe à Félix de ne plus bouger. Ses sens étaient en alerte : il avait trouvé ses proies. Reconnaissant sans difficulté le don infaillible de son collègue et ami, Félix obéit immédiatement sans broncher. Sa chère et tendre attendrait : la mission avant tout ! Doucement, le dos cambré et abaissé, Démétri se déplaça, tel un félin se rapprochant de sa proie, suivi par Félix qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas gêner son partenaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Félix perçut enfin leurs proies. Si cela n'avait pas risqué de mettre en péril leur mission, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire, émerveillé à chaque fois par le talent de chasseur de Démétri.

Félix et Démétri n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un signe : ils travaillaient depuis suffisamment longtemps ensemble pour savoir instinctivement quoi faire et surtout, quand ! Les deux vampires Roumains, ennemis mortels de la famille royale des vampires auquel Démétri et Félix appartenaient, ne se doutaient pas que leurs derniers instants étaient arrivés. Démétri sauta d'un bond sur l'un d'eux et l'acheva avant même que ce dernier comprenne. Son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Félix se jeta sur lui et lui arracha la tête, puis brûla leurs restes.

\- Ah ! hurla Félix

\- Quoi ? sursauta Démétri, les sens en alerte

\- Demain, c'est Noël !

\- ... Félix, si tu m'as fait sursauter pour rien...

\- Pas pour rien ! Puisque c'est Noël, ça ne fera pas bizarre si je lui offre un cadeau !

\- ...

\- Oh ! Et si je me déguisais en Père Noël ?

\- ... Et tu comptes passer par la cheminée aussi ?

\- Hum... J'ai peur de rester coincé...

\- Parce que tu l'envisageais sérieusement ?

Pour toute réponse, Félix lui sourit, de manière un peu gêné, les mains derrière le dos et son pied droit dessinant des arcs de cercle sur le sol.

Démétri lui fit d'abord des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes puis partit dans un fou rire qui dura un certain temps. L'image de Félix en Père Noël, couvert de suie, ayant défoncé et sali l'appartement de cette femme, était vraiment trop drôle. Les deux hommes rentrèrent au Palazzio dei Priori, leur résidence, située juste en face de l'appartement de Gianna et firent leur rapport à Aro, un des trois Rois des vampires.

Ce dernier, capable de lire toutes les pensées des gens dont il touchait la main, éclata également de rire en touchant celle de Démétri. De toute évidence, l'image de Félix en Père Noël n'amusait pas que le traqueur. Aro remercia ses deux gardes pour le succès de leur mission et tint à rappeler à Félix qu'il n'avait ni le droit de faire disparaître, de quelque manière que ce soit, un habitant de Volterra, ni celui de révéler son secret à un humain sans le transformer en vampire. Félix baissa la tête, dépité par ce rappel à l'ordre. Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec la femme de sa vie puisqu'elle était humaine et qu'elle vivait à Volterra. Si seulement elle avait vécu ailleurs, il aurait pu l'enlever, la ramener ici et supplier Aro pour qu'il la transforme.

Face à l'air dépité du géant, Aro ne sut quoi faire. Il connaissait la nature trop candide et sentimentale de son garde mais ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. La loi était la loi et les Volturi, plus que n'importe quel autre vampire, se devaient de la respecter. Il congédia Félix qui traîna la patte jusqu'à sa chambre.

Démétri, qui était resté dans la salle du trône, se tourna vers Marcus et l'interrogea du regard. Marcus était, tout comme Aro et Caius, un Roi des vampires. Il avait également un don, celui de détecter les liens entre les personnes. Marcus soupira et secoua la tête négativement. Aucun lien n'était apparu chez Félix : il s'agissait encore une fois d'un amour à sens unique. Démétri grimaça et regarda Aro, tout aussi soucieux que lui. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence mais se fixèrent pendant quelques temps. Puis, Aro dit à Démétri : "Fais ce qui te semble juste".

Démétri s'inclina et quitta la salle du trône. Cette remarque d'Aro le laissait perplexe. Il avait carte blanche mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Il percevait cette femme comme un danger et pour lui, la tuer le plus tôt possible était la meilleure solution. Mais que dirait Félix s'il apprenait ce qu'il avait fait ? Démétri pouvait toujours payer des gens pour se charger de la sale besogne : après tout, les humains étaient prêts à tout pour un peu d'argent. Cependant, si Félix l'entendait crier et la sauvait, est-ce que cela ne risquait pas de la rendre plus dangereuse encore ? Félix ne voudrait plus la quitter et elle le manipulerait pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Pour elle, Félix désobéirait-il aux ordres ? Si c'était le cas, Aro demanderait-il à Démétri de tuer son ami ? Un frisson parcouru le traqueur, qui eut soudain besoin d'air.

Il devait trouver coûte que coûte un moyen pour se débarrasser d'elle ! Furieux, il sortit du Palazzio dei Priori et remarqua immédiatement, grâce à son don, que cette humaine avait l'audace de résider en face d'eux. Les yeux pleins de haine, ayant l'impression que cette femme le défiait, Démétri se jura de lui faire regretter d'avoir un jour croisé la route des Volturi !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je tiens à remercier "Guest" qui m'a écrit hier et qui, soyons honnête, m'a sérieusement motivée à vous poster la suite (et à l'écrire ...)**

 **Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait encore des lecteurs qui m'attendaient.**

 **Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir : MERCI !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Aroishot**

* * *

\- Il est interdit de chasser à Volterra, traqueur, murmura une voix très douce sur sa droite

Démétri se calma immédiatement et se tourna vers Dame Athénodora, épouse de Caius Volturi et donc, Reine des vampires. Il ne savait cependant quoi lui dire : devait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait l'intention de tuer une humaine pour protéger son ami ? Voyant son garde dubitatif, Athénodora prit les devants et lui demanda de l'accompagner pour sa promenade. Son mari, fou amoureux d'elle, ne supportait pas qu'elle s'éloigne du château. Aussi se contentait-elle de faire le tour du Palazzio dei Priori, une fois par siècle, afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Démétri obéit immédiatement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa Reine et l'escorta. Chemin faisant, il dut raconter à Athénodora toute l'histoire sur cette humaine et sur Félix. Elle écouta attentivement puis rit doucement. Démétri ne comprit pas sa réaction et fit appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas s'emporter. Comment sa reine pouvait-elle rire des malheurs de son meilleur ami ?

Sentant son garde se raidir, Athénodora préféra s'expliquer pour éviter que les choses ne s'enveniment.

\- Traqueur, il me semble que tu sous-estimes tes dons.

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais je ne comprends pas très bien en quoi mes dons seraient utiles dans cette histoire. L'humaine dont je vous parle habite juste en face, n'importe quel vampire pourrait la repérer sans difficulté.

\- Aussi ne faisais-je pas référence à tes dons pour retrouver cette humaine mais pour trouver la solution à ton problème, rétorqua Athénodora avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vous avoue que vous m'avez perdu...

\- Chose amusante pour un traqueur, rit-elle de bon coeur. Mais soit, je vais me montrer plus explicite. La problématique de Félix est de tomber amoureux de la première venue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui

\- Il est persuadé à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de son âme soeur...

\- Oui

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas son âme soeur ?

\- ... Pardon ?

\- Si tu trouves l'âme soeur de Félix, la véritable femme de sa vie, je suppose que cette humaine qui te tracasse tant n'aura plus aucun pouvoir sur Félix.

\- ... Vous avez raison ! Mais... Comment la trouver ? Je ne sais rien d'elle, ni son odeur, ni son apparence...

\- Mais tu as Marcus qui est capable de voir les liens entre les gens. Je pourrais convaincre facilement Caius de vous envoyer Marcus, Félix et toi en mission. Mon pauvre mari ne supporte plus la mélancholie de son frère. Quant à Aro, tu le connais, il est toujours partant pour ce genre d'idées. Surtout s'il découvre que tu es capable d'évoluer encore, cela l'intéressera au plus haut point. Tu pourrais peut-être avoir une promotion en plus de sauver ton ami. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis, ma Reine, que vous êtes un pur génie !

Amusée, Athénodora rit à nouveau puis retourna au sein du château. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son mari plus longtemps. Pendant qu'elle se chargeait de convaincre les Rois, Démétri se mit en quête de Félix. Ce dernier n'avait, semble-t-il, pas renoncer à ses idées stupides pour séduire sa belle humaine. Il comptait lui rendre visite le soir même et, sans l'intervention... douloureuse... de Jane, il aurait sans doute mis en pratique ses lubies. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Démétri eut envie d'embrasser Jane. Il se ravisa cependant quasiment immédiatement, devant la mine confuse de Jane et celle, perplexe, de son frère jumeau Alec.

Inquiet pour son avenir, Démétri préféra changer de sujet et annonça à Félix :

\- Prépares tes affaires. Nous devrions prochainement être envoyés en mission.

\- Ah bon ? Quelle genre de mission ? demanda Félix

\- Hein ? Ah euh... Et bien... Euh... On doit trouver quelqu'un !

\- Qui ? s'intéressa Félix

\- Je ne sais pas exactement...

\- Un vampire ? suggéra Jane

\- Peut-être...

\- Si tu ne sais même pas sa nature, tu vas avoir du mal à trouver ta cible ! Sais-tu au moins s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme ? se moqua Alec

\- D'une femme ! Enfin, normalement, c'est une femme... Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait... Mais qui sait ?...

\- Une femme qui change ? s'étonna Félix. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire chercher ? Un caméléon ?

\- Mais non mais ce n'est pas très clair, c'est tout !

\- Je confirme ! déclara Jane

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, fais tes affaires. Dame Athénodora est en train de convaincre les Rois en ce moment précis. Nous partons avec Maître Marcus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce Dame Athénodora qui convainc les Rois? Et pourquoi partons-nous avec Maître Marcus ? s'étonna Félix

\- Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ? Fais tes bagages et arrête de me poser toutes ces questions ! s'énerva Démétri.

Félix avait encore beaucoup de questions. Toutefois, parce qu'il était d'un naturel conciliant, cessa de les poser et s'attrista de devoir quitter sa bien-aimée. Il envisageait déjà d'aller lui dire au revoir et de l'assurer sur ses sentiments mais Jane le rappela à l'ordre. Bien qu'il aima sincèrement son humaine, ses sentiments n'étaient pas encore assez mûrs pour une nouvelle vague de torture. Sagement et prudemment, il se ravisa et prépara ses bagages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aro demanda à tout le monde de se réunir dans la salle du trône pour faire une annonce. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Démétri lorsqu'il comprit qu'il partait certes avec Félix et Marcus mais également avec Jane, Alec et Aro ! En effet, ce dernier ne voulait en aucun cas se priver de voir son traqueur à l'oeuvre et avait décidé de le motiver en emmenant avec lui les redoutables jumeaux. Ainsi, il s'assurait que Démétri n'allait pas abandonner trop facilement. Comprenant son plan qu'Aro dévoilait à travers des mots bien choisis qu'eux seuls pouvaient réellement comprendre, Démétri comprit que cette mission, initialement prévue pour sauver son ami, le mettait désormais en grand péril. Toutefois, sa fierté de traqueur engagée, il ne pouvait plus reculer.


End file.
